No me dejes tal como empecé
by Swart
Summary: Sonic queda devastado tras ver como Amy finalmente encuentra el amor con Shadow y decide salir de viaje sin saber que posiblmente alguien tratara de reunir los fragmentos de su roto corazón... Trabajo con mi hija Sweet Ashura, quien avisa no es traidor...
1. primera parte

**No me dejes tal como empecé...**

Pues bien esta vez vengo de nuevo con una nueva hostoria que espero sea de vuestro agrado XD antes que nada solo os diré que es un ff de Sonic pero donde él tiene una especie de crush con mi hija, Sweet Ashura, así que estoy segura de que eso no seá del agrado de todos aún asi hago esto porque me gusta y me divierte, aún así espero al menos a alguien le guste XD. Sin más que decir... ¡¡¡COOOOMENZAMOS!!!

* * *

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo fue que nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Ahora con quien compartiría sus abrazos, sus sonrisas... sus besos? El joven erizo de púas azules no conseguía quitarse aquella imagen de su cabeza. Aquella de Shadow y Amy unidos en aquel tierno beso la noche pasada. Por más que trataba de ocultarlo en sus ojos se veía cierta nostalgia ¡Desde luego que sonreía! Pero ya no se le notaba aquella chispa muy típica de él. Así paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin tomo una decisión, a la mañana siguiente partiría rumbo a la selva más cercana… Mistic Ruins

La idea de ir a casa de la chica erizo y despedirse paso por su cabeza, pero desistió cuando aquella imagen regresó a él. Era como una maldición que no le dejaba en paz. Así fue, simplemente salió sin decir a alguien siquiera a donde se dirigía. Una vez dentro del tren pensó en lo que haría en cuanto llegara, tal vez encontraría alguna aventura

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro pasará! Y como siempre ella va a …

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Aquella erizo de púas rosas y ojos verde intenso ¿Sería posible que…? Tal vez siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. De pronto, un rechinar agudo interrumpió su meditación ¡Había llegado!

Frente a la estación del tren había una hermosa cascada. El clima cálido le provocó una sensación de agotamiento. Tal vez, un fresco baño ahí le refrescaría de aquel calor que hacía. Se dirigió rumbo aquel sitio. Una vez cerca, le pareció escuchar como una voz melodiosa le arrullaba. Sin duda alguien ya le había ganado la idea.

Curioso, como todos los de su especie, siguió aquél melodioso sonido. Una vez en el sitio, se ruborizó un poco al notar que una joven erizo de púas color turquesa tomaba un baño en la cascada. Dada la abundancia de arbustos, no logro ver mucho, pues la zona estaba rodeada de muchos arbustos. Rápidamente se escondió entre algunos. No podía dejar de contemplar aquel ser.

- Que hermosa es...

Pero la curiosidad mató al erizo, pues sin querer pisó una ramita cuando trato de acercarse para tener una mejor vista, provocando que esta crujiera y la erizo dejara de cantar y cubriese su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

Sonic no contestó, simplemente se agazapó más para que no le viera. La erizo salió rápidamente del agua y se vistió tan pronto como pudo cuando como los arbustos detrás de si se movían. Se dirigió hacia ellos a una increíble velocidad. Sonic vio como la erizo tomaba vuelo, saltaba y de pronto:

- ¡_GI-REI-YOU_!

¡Una esfera de energía cerúleo se aproximaba al él! Pero, tal como en veces anteriores, su velocidad supersónica le salvó de recibir el impacto.

- ¡Esa estuvo cerca!

Cuando se volvió para buscar a la erizo, notó como corría hacia las profundidades de la selva casi a su misma velocidad. La furia y la adrenalina le recorrían todo su cuerpo a través de sus venas. Se puso de pie y decidió seguirla ¡Esto se lo pagaría caro!

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había estado corriendo. Cuando pensó que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de su agresor se detuvo un momento al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve suspiro.

- Ahora que estoy en lo más profundo de la selva, no creo que me siga... ¡Ay!

Se había confiado Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir mientras sentía como alguien la tacleaba para después acabar en el suelo con el chico encima de ella

- ¡Quítateme de encima depravado!

- ¡Oye! ¡¿A quien le llamaste depravado?!

Decía el erizo lleno de cólera, pero solo recibió un puñetazo que chocó con su quijada, la chica se apartó de él lo más rápido que pudo para después colocarse en la típica posición de defensa que toman aquellos que conocen al menos lo más básico en defensa personal.

- ¡Que te sirva de lección! ¿Quién eres y por qué me estas siguiendo?

La chica colocó las manos en la cintura en seña de reproche, en su rostro solo se notaba como sus mejillas se ruborizaban mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic el erizo ¡Auch! ¡Eres una insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme de esa manera?

Dijo el chico acercándose y gritándole a la muchacha, la cual no lo pensó ni dos veces y se acercó más para gritarle de igual manera.

- ¡Si no fueras un depravado, créeme que ni te hubiera tocado siquiera!

La erizo se cruzó de brazos y no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo cual provocó que Sonic no aguantara más tanta insolencia.

- ¡Depravado! ¿Yo? ¡Ni quien te quisiera ver desnuda en la cascada!

Dejo escapar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo único que hizo fue morderse el labio inferior mientras una gotita de sudor le recorría la sien.

- ¡TÚ! ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡¿Entonces sí me viste?!- La joven erizo empezaba a hartarse de tanta insolencia- ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya seres como tú?!

- No... Es decir sí... Es decir... yo... - El joven erizo se veía muy sonrojado y muy tembloroso.

- Maldito, esto me lo pagas con sang...

Pero la joven no completó su frase, Sonic observo como esta elevaba su vista detrás de él para que después, con su cuerpo, empujara al erizo, cayendo los dos del lado contrario, ella encima de él.


	2. Capítulo 2

- Maldito, esto me lo pagas con sang...

Pero la joven no completó su frase, Sonic observo como esta elevaba su vista detrás de él para que después, con su cuerpo, empujara al erizo, cayendo los dos del lado contrario, ella encima de él.

- ¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué me empujaste?

- ¡Para salvarte la vida animal!

Sonic no entendía ¿Salvarlo? ¿De qué? Pero sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando volteo para observar como un muchacho de no más de diecisiete años le apuntaba con el filo de una espada.

- ¡Angel, aléjate! ¡Esta es mi pelea!

- ¡Pero este desgraciado –Señala al erizo con la espada –te espió mientras tomabas una ducha! ¡Eso no se lo perdonaré!

- ¡Oye! ¡Para empezar yo nunca quise espiar a tu novia!

Dijo el erizo quien aun estaba debajo del cuerpo de la erizo.

- ¡¿Novia?! ¡Ella es mi hermana tarado!

Dijo el muchacho, Sonic se apeno demasiado y, tras pasar saliva, exclamó un leve "lo lamento"

- No importa…

Exclamó el joven con un tono de indiferencia para después guardar su espada en una funda dándole la espalda a la pareja.

- Hermano…

Dijo la erizo en un tono muy bajo que Sonic a duras penas alcanzó a escuchar, después se volvió al erizo, pero sus miradas chocaron y ambos no evitaron sonrojarse levemente

- ¡¿Y tú que me ves?!

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te vea?! ¡Ni que estuvieras tan guapa!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldito desgraciado?!

- Es decir ¡Mírate! ¿Qué clase de chica ataca a un joven erizo apuesto como yo?

- ¡Apuesto! ¿Tú?- La joven erizo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- Debes estar bromeando- Se burlaba mientras se paraba- He visto criaturas mucho más gallardas que tú.

Sonic estaba furioso, no le molestaba que nunca le hubieran dicho que era apuesto, pero le fastidiaba la actitud burlona que había tomado la chica para con él.

- Entonces debes ser una vil ceguetona. Hay muchas chicas que morirían por estar en tú lugar.

- Sí ¡Pero seguramente de susto que les pegarías!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¡Lo que oíste! No lo pienso repetir.

- ¡Eres una…!

Sonic elevó la vista por detrás de la chica, una extraña sombra llamó su atención

- Eso es… ¡Cuidado!

Esta vez era Sonic el que le tacleaba al notar como un misil se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez de pervertido?!

- ¡¿Estas loca?! Te acabo de salvar de…

¡KABOOOM!

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Dijo la joven asombrada y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Sweet! ¡Hermana! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Angel, quien ya se había alejado, corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana preocupado por ella. Si bien ya se habia alejado considerablemente del sitio, no fue lo suficiente como para evitar escuchar la explosión.

- ¿Sweet?… ¿Ese es tu…? –Preguntó Sonic con curiosidad.

- ¡Quítate tarado!

Lo interrumpió la chica al notar que otro misil, esta vez más cerca, se avecinaba a los dos, el estallido se los llevó a ambos.

- ¡Hermana! ¡¿Estas bien?!

El joven rubio se acercó para ayudar a su hermana a levantarse y abrazarla de modo protector.

- ¿Q… qué demonios es esa cosa?

* * *

Sí, lo sé lo séconcluyo mucho esta historia con Sonic y mi hija en posiciones indecorosas jujuju XD En fin, espero lo sigan leyendo y para aquellos que siguen haciendo coments que nada que ver, les recomiendo leer la descripción antes de escribir cualquier comentario, gracias ^^

SG-Hari


End file.
